


The Absolutely Outrageous Almost-Affair

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic), This Is Not Fiction (Webcomic)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cliche, Flirting, M/M, Student/Teacher, age gap, except not really, kinda almost cheating, tie-grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landon and his unstoppable flirting find themselves in Mr Bijapur's law lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absolutely Outrageous Almost-Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a New Years gift for Nicole <3   
> No profit made. Landon belongs to Nicole Mannino, Teddy belongs to Mickey Quinn.

Landon walked into the first classroom he came across. It was partway through the semester, so the room wasn’t crowded – most kids had by now given up their early resolutions of attending every class and were instead nestled cosily in bed, promising themselves they would watch the online recording later. Few did.

Landon took a seat at the back and propped his oversized feet up on the chair in front. He pulled out his phone and opened his messages while the rest of the class filled in – but no matter how many times he pressed refresh, his inbox remained empty.

The lecturer came in a few minutes before class to set up his power point and get himself settled. He was middle aged, short, dark skinned and wearing glasses. When the man looked up to scan his students, he gave a little start upon noticing Landon. The whole thing gave Landon a sense of Déjà vu.

_Dr Bijapur_ , Landon read off the first slide. Apparently he was in for two hours of law.

The text came at the end of hour one. Catface: _Where are you?!? >:(_

Landon scowled. _Nowhere._

Catface: _Stop being CHILDISH!!_

_Juls. Give me some space._

His phone sat quietly after that.

Landon span it around and around in his palm. He watched the lecturer point and gesture without taking in any of the words (he’d tried, for a few minutes – but legal jargon was so far removed from chef jargon that he’d realised he’d have a better change of understanding a French lecture). The man had a pleasant voice, confident and smooth. He made periodic eye contact with his students, keeping them attentive – although he always managed to skip over Landon.

When the lecture ended, Landon watched the other students leave. The mummer of their voices trickled away until only the hum of the air con remained. And the tapping of the lecturer’s laptop; apparently he was in no hurry to leave. Neither was Landon. This classroom was large, and quiet, and “nowhere”. Landon leant back, shifted his pancake butt down a little, and watched dust motes drift up towards the ceiling.

He woke to a polite cough. ‘I have to lock the classroom up for lunch now,’ Dr Bijapur apologised.

Landon stretched his legs and rolled the kink out of his neck. ‘And what will it take to ~ persuade ~ you to keep it open?’ He added a wink at the end.

Landon flirted with a lot of people. It was… harmless. Just a bit of fun, really – at the very least, it always got an interesting reaction. Some people were playful, teasing him back, others got angry, defensive… a few were genuinely affected.

Dr Bijapur raised his hand to his mouth, the dark skin of his cheeks turning rosy. ‘Goodness, that’s really quite inappropriate – ’

Landon tipped his head back, letting the long plane of his neck stretch and his Adam’s apple bob. He slipped his eyes half-closed. ‘Professor, I’m feeling dizzy.’

Dr Bijapur rushed forward, leaning over Landon with furrow-eyed concern. ‘Have you eaten anything today? What about water…?’

Landon grinned, his fingers darting out to grab at the Professor’s dangling tie. ‘Do _you_ have anything to feed me, Mr Bijapur?’

‘I – um, Landon, this is very – ’ Dr Bijapur tried to extract himself, but Landon kept a tight curl around the tie.

‘How do you know my name?’

‘Ah – well, I know the names of all my students, of course – ’

‘I’m not one of your students.’

‘No? That’s strange, I have you on file – ’

‘Well, would you like a few images, to add to this “file”?’

‘I’d best be off now, actually. Husband’s waiting for me, you know how it is – ’

‘Not really, my boyfriend and I are on a break,’ Landon countered, and he let his bum slide further down the chair and his legs swing wide open. Dr Bijapur, still on his silk leash, was forced to brace himself against the wall behind Landon’s chair. ‘He thinks I flirt too much with other people.’

‘I’m starting to see why.’

‘You think I should change my personality?’

‘I think you should let me go now.’

‘I think you should let me _loosen_ you up.’ Landon licked his lips and raised an eyebrow.

Dr Bijapur, predictably, blushed. ‘Perhaps we could… go get coffee. I’d be interested to hear about your life.’

‘Not sure about coffee,’ Landon confessed. ‘You might… fall for me.’ In accompaniment to his words, Landon tugged Dr Bijapur’s tie, causing the professor to fall forward into Landon’s face.

Balance was regained mere millimetres from a kiss, Dr Bijapur’s hands having made it to the chair’s arms in good time. For a heavy moment, the pair lingered, just sharing air. ‘This is absolutely outrageous,’ Dr Bijapur whispered.

Landon looked away. ‘More then you somehow knowing my name?’

‘I think… I think it best that you apologise to your boyfriend.’

On cue, Landon’s phone vibrated. A glance at the lock screen showed: _One New Message: Catface_.

Slowly, he unwound his fingers from Dr Bijapur’s tie.

Dr Bijapur, in turn, found his feet unhurriedly. ‘I was serious about coffee, you know.’

‘I… I don’t think I’m available.’

‘Oh, goodness – by “coffee”, I did actually mean _coffee_. It’s fine, though. I can’t imagine why a young chef like yourself would be interested in being friends with a law Professor – ’

‘No, I’ll come. You know a creepy lot about me... So. How come I don’t know you?’

Dr Bijapur smiled, and swept his arm wide, gesturing at the door. ‘Shall we?’

Landon thumbed his phone. ‘I think I’d better make a call first.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment, they light the fires of my motivation :)


End file.
